rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
BioShock Games
Sitemap Some people have classified BioShock (BS1/BS2 - the REAL BioShocks) as 'SteamPunk' when it is really 'DieselPunk'. http://hackedgadgets.com/2009/03/10/steampunk-frankenstein-computer/ -- example of 'steampunk' *See also BioShock_Common_Elements ---- ---- ---- List of BioShock Games ---- ---- ---- BS1 BioShock (the original game) Released 2007 The first game which presented the ruined Underwater City of Rapture, and how it fell. See Bioshock_Illogic A BioShock Movie was proposed, but did not get much further than alot of talk and speculation, and creation of conceptual artwork. --- Remastered (Whatever) ''' : Apparently they've started offering a 'Remastered' version of Bioshock (BS1) now, which some reviewers have already said has various Porting issues and display mode Limitations and such. Generally this kind of thing is some Graphics Shader tweaking and the allowing of a larger screen view of the same game (some game engine change). There's some kind of 'Find the Golden Reels' achievement (something or other) which they then on their company blogsite tell you (indicate on maps) EXACTLY where they all are (well it gets someone to go/play thru the map again -- I just replay the Original). Feeds the usual people who HAVE TO buy that special "directors cut" of *whatever* with the extra 13 seconds of *NEW* scenes type-of-thing. Well anyway, if they did it 'On the Cheap' (minimal expenses - with digital purchase), and simply did it to boost new sales to new players (and that subset of Fanbois buying it yet again), then that's just a standard business practice these days (Ryan would be proud). ---- ---- SitS There's Something in the Sea (Flash web game promotion for BioShock 2) A story about disappearance of children and one mans quest to find out what was going on (leading him to Rapture). A large part of this Flash content is archived at http://rapturearchives.org/php/sits.php ---- ---- BS2 Released 2010 '''BioShock 2 - Continuation of the Adventure The sequel to BioShock(1). A second story about the time after Raptures ruination, when a collectivist madwoman decides that human nature can be changed. Most of the game elements were the same from the previous game and already familiar (and were expanded upon). Players revisited what had been a interesting dystopic setting. There are few surprises or mystery left (Mostly watching for ' 'Whats going to leap out at me and try to kill me next ?' ', and the original game's moments of "WTF is that ???" are mostly gone). Even when you REPLAY BioShock 1, things begin to seem 'normal'. But now the Player has the opportunity to absorb more of the story/scenery with less cautious distraction. The Player can further replay it and try new weapons/tactics to destroy Splicers - the first two games had many possibilities for that (like the Speargun and further its Rocket ammo). BS2 Observations ---- ---- MultiPlayer BioShock Multi-Player : A separate Multi-Player Game which was included with BS2, with additional playable level maps made available through DLC. Online Multiple 'Player on Player' fighting, in short scenarios in small maps, based on simplified locations/themes in Rapture. The content should be regarded as sub-Canon as it was created to facilitate MultiPlayer playing activity -- with its odd Skill Ramp character spew, and its strange explanatory circumstances (The Sinclair Solutions 'Testing' Program, in which all the MP Players are enrolled, INCLUDED arming Fontaine's Terrorists as part of the 'Testing' - which Sinclair would never be stupid enough to do.) ---- ---- Protector Trials DLC Short Big Daddy Scenarios sold as DLC after BioShock 2 ---- ---- Minervas Den Minervas Den DLC Released 2011 An add-on DLC game, with story about Rapture's computer tech advancements in a new section of the city (Minervas Den). ---- ---- Industrial Revolution Released 2013 A Flash (web) puzzle game offered with pre-orders of Bioshock:Infinite - based on an early Class-Warfare theme the later game muddles in with a half dozen other themes. Industrial_Revolution_BS ---- ---- BioShock : Infinite THEN That Third Game Came : The NON-RAPTURE follow-on game calling itself " BioShock ". Released 2013 The Columbia "Murica" thing was just a setting for badly fabricated/Strawman World Strawman : False generalized Example put forward to falsify an Argument, clumsily designed to be presented as a failure/dysfunctional American type 'utopia' (( '' And could have been hardly further from reality as it was a simpletons 'puppet-play understanding'/a 'public school dumbed-down representation '' )). The game was overly contrived to allow having larger numbers of NPC opponents firing guns at the Bullet-Sponge Player (was MORE a Shoot-fest/Pop-a-Mole game). The Player gets to kill a multitude of 'politically correct' Evil Old America target NPCs and bizarre freakish Steam-Punky opponents. Sadly, there was little logical reason for all these 'shooting-gallery targets' to exist in the Faux-History world/story setting. Add Faux-Science, Faux-Religion, Faux-Economy, Faux-Society, Faux-American 'props', which were made part of a Pretty but stilted caricature done to surround rather weak combat. (( '' A 'historic' setting exaggerated/contrived to make 'some kind of point' ? The interviews crowed over its Historic Social Relevancy. Unfortunately, distortion of reality is a typically dishonest methodology for this kind of storytelling. WHEN you are going to create a Parable, don't go wrongly linking a flawed make-believe setting to real historical situations to pretend your validity. '' )) Infinite BS Boiled Down : The makers just copied BioShocks format/game-mechanics, did it badly, with nonsensical technology, and created a misfit to 'America' anything. It had 'over-explained' farcical science/society/history. It WAS a poor Fantasy environment with mediocre gameplay (and a whole lot of lost potential). It is considered by many as a taint on the BioShock genre. There was a great deal of promotional Talk by the people who made it, but in the end it was all about just Making a Buck, 'milking the brand' (and a FAILZ at that). The game apparently went thru at least two major story rewrites https://rapturerebornmmorpg.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Images?file=Saltonstall.jpg which apparently wasted huge amounts of Time and Effort, leading to delays, and detracted from the resulting game's coherency and any 'BioShock' quality. * See Infinite_BS * See Gianormous_Infinite_BS * See BSI_Plot_Summary * See Infinite_BS_Unlove - Many Contrary Opinions To the Game Press Ass-Lickers You get : * A Super-Duper Flying Police State, with SteamPunk monstrocities, and a weird faux-religious cultism. * A setting hardly historic (American or otherwise), nor Nostalgic (having Songs from the future extinguishes any nostalgic representation). * Too much magical and inconsistent fake 'science', and ludicrous wave of the hand 'technology'. * A Giant Parakeet in a Gimp Suit, pretending to be a Big Daddy. Relegated mostly to Cut Scenes. * A gobble-dee-gook story, hastily restitched together after too many obvious rewrites. * A Cloning of the previous games' elements/game-mechanics, done BADLY ( ie- magic potions 'Vigors' cloning BioShock's Plasmids without any explanation/justification). * Weak pretentious haphazard Social Commentary, pushed into the Player's Face (in between gun battles). * A place that looks like A flying Coney Island A famous large old entertainment/carnival park near New York City on Long Island. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coney_Island , pretending to be a City (Complete with a purpose built 'poor' people section, and Racist E-Ride attractions). * An incoherent plot, which left most players saying : "Just get me back to shooting things" * Waste of "A Hundred Million Dollars"Estimates of production costs for BioShock:Infinite with other estimates with a possible a further $100 million for advertising and promotional and distribution costs - "A Candyland a popular old boardgame meant for 3-5 year olds ... with hackneyed feelings overlaid" ---- ---- BaSx Burial at Sea ( x episodes BaS1 and BaS2) (DLC for Infinite BS set in Rapture) A return to Rapture by characters from Infinite BS's Columbia, and incorporating/continuing Infinite's bad Fantasy aspects, now applied to, and contaminating, the Rapture environment of the previous two games. See Also DLC-itus ---- ---- Clash In The Clouds DLC . . . DLC sold after Infinite BS as DLC ---- ---- Novel The Novel called "BioShock: Rapture", by John Shirley, 2011 ---- Web Talk About BioShock See Authentic_Diversity_2015 ---- ---- BS3 Not really 'BS4' ... ( Infinite_BS_Was_Not_Really_A_BioShock_Game ) * See BioShock_3 The Frequently talked about BioShock 3 (sometimes called 4) - starting based on reports from 2K/Rockstar (Probably after the distaste of Infinite BS's mediocre showing has had time to dissipate). Ken Levine most likely WONT be involved. There has been the usual 'leaks' and constant Fan Speculation on Online Forums about what the game would contain. The Next BioShock ? ''' : If they were to do another BioShock game, I would think that Rockstar, after the mediocre showing of Infinite, probably would want a proper return to Rapture again. Though how they could make it not too repetitive of the earlier games might be a problem. Care (one hopes) would have to be taken to fit the existing Canon. Possibly bringing the setting's timeframe forward into 70s/80s, with someone coming in from the outside to see what is there -- So from the visitor you get the new era's point of view, but retain the actual 40s theme surviving in Rapture (with various weirdness of its surviving and some rebuilding after ... the BS2 times). Have Commentaries from the visitor about that retro flavor ... Again, you (probably) would NOT have severe Splicer mutations because of the difficulties of animating too many variations/actions from the typical human-anthropomorphic form (Tentacles and such are VERY hard to do right/convincingly). As for Irrational Games, it is now Ghost Story Games. The description of their project sounds like they have to do ALOT of time consuming development for their planned ideas (and they probably first have to have it far along enough to properly demonstrate it, and it likely wont be anywhere as cheap as they assume for a 'smaller' project). As so far described by Levine/PR-spews, it doesn't actually sound like something which will be an AAA game. ---- ---- '''Other Projects : Ghost Story Games (Levine's Latest ??) ' : "Immersive, exciting, and steeped in community" (seems to pretty much just be more "Hype" Words there ...) Exactly what "community" is that ? It is harder these days to get a consistent small set of Players to all be on at the same time to play multi-player these days (unless the game is dirt simple so that 'pick-up' Players don't crap out on you constantly -- OR is alot of the game 'offline' - email/web type interactions ???). Playing as an App with a 'Micro-Transaction' business model would be a final decline. We will have to see if Levine does any better (or if it gets anywhere). Problem is : A real Story needs careful detail to work, and stitching together a varying story is far more intricate than a 'Shooter' (Levine's last 3 games). Particularly if it is reactive to player 'choices' and actions. - '''Levine Spiel :"Narrative Legos" Uh huh... ' "New Company" Projects being talked up .... (( '' Talking Is Easy, Delivering Is Hard '' )) Plots that get pieced together depending on Player Choice .... Yeah, we've heard that one before. Unfortunately (if you have paid attention to 'Legos'), those Lego things these days ARE NOT made from universal pieces, but from so many EXACTLY unique shapes - tailored so to be able to look like what the Lego thing is supposed to represent (ie - a Star Wars Tie-Fighter, etc ...) SO good luck there Kenny, if even LEGOS themselves don't quite do 'Legos' anymore. ---- ---- ---- '''Sales Figures for BioShock Games : An interesting statistic to know would be how many copies of BS1/BS2 (out of the millions they claim) were $5 'discounted' (the 'Steam' Forum talk for BioShock 1/2 are largely complaints of the remastered version having major problems -- like not working at all)). Interesting statements saying the franchise sold 16 million - but does that include DLC sale units too ? (Was that figure for all 3 games also ???) And also was it including the ones that Retailers bought (mass discounts) but may have been later returned as unsaleable ?). For Infinite BS's huge production costs AND overruns/late-penalties (and add the equally huge marketing/sales expenses which aren't usually mentioned) having eaten alot of its Gross sales Income money -- a poor overall sales showing --- That might be the reason Irrational Games went bye bye. Some reviewer asked about Infinite BS : After 5 years development and all the money spent, and so much in the Trailers being shown, and THEN the Players only getting that dumbed-down 8-hour game, that it must have been a real fustercluck (potential result : Ending Levine's employment, and the franchise). --- --- --- ' "Ideal Fourth of July Picnic." ' : "The exhilarating Sky-Line transit system sets you soaring above and throughout Columbia" Ideas are a dime a dozen, delivering product is the HARD part (the Infinite BS game's system was reduced to a mere combat facilitating detail, and lost most of what the game Trailers implied it would be. Such a system would have 'Wowed Em' at the 1893 event *IF* it had been used for Passenger transport (no Skyhook weirdness thought). And the system would have CONTINUED to be useful as Columbia expanded (the short hops of various disconnected systems and the walking between them would have been VERY annoying to inhabitants who routinely had to get across Columbia. How early did Levine&Co know THAT originally shown vision (the impressive citywide Skyline experience) WASN'T to be in the game, and why didn't they give back their awards for just showing mock ups representing a better non-existent/never-was game that wasn't going to ever happen for the Players (Falsified) ? --- --- --- BioShock Infinite - "A stunning original world of Retro-Sci-Fi technology and gorgeous scenery." - IGN (Imagine Games Network) Of course you don't get lots of advertisement money from game companies when you tell the unfortunate truths about their games ... --- --- --- --- --- . .